No Regrets
by shirnyl d
Summary: A fanfic about Kaho and Kazuki. It happened after Kazuki's graduation WHAT WILL KAZUKI DO WHEN HE FOUND KAHOKO FALL ASLEEP ON HIS LAP? WHAT WILL BE HIS INTENTION WHILE KAHOKO IS SLEEPING? PLEASE READ THIS.! one-shot story ENJOY! Fluff stuffs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all La Corda d'oro fans! This is my 2nd fanfict story. This is only a one-shot story of Kazuki Hihara and Kahoko Hino. **_**[edited ] 4/2/11**_

**I hope you'll like this story. **

**Well, here it goes… I wish you a HAPPY READING…!**

**PS: Don't forget to review this story after reading. I need your comments and reactions about this story. Thank you very much…**

**Enjoy reading..!**

NO REGRETS

Kazuki Hihara had just graduated from Seiso Academy. A part of him is so happy because he can't wait to enter Seiso University's school of music. But another part of him feels disappointed because there is one thing he didn't accomplish before the graduation. He really seems not contented of his high school life even though he passed his music studies. He is so depressed that all of his friends except one did not attend his last stay in school. For him, this 'supposed to be a special day' is nothing but like just another ordinary day. He regrets all the chances to be able to complete his high school dreams.

Sighing out all his frustrations, he decided to play his trumpet for the last time before he leaves the school. He clutched his trumpet case and sipped his orange juice while trekking several flight of steps to the rooftop. As he reached the door, he heard an exquisite euphonious melody suddenly seized the attention of his ears. Willing to listen more of the performance, He relaxed his body as he gave in to the sounds of the beautiful melody of the violin.

"_This can't be Tsukimori. When did I hear him playing this kind of live happy piece? Nope! It's not him._ _I wonder who is this person playing Gavotte in violin?"_he asked his self.

After he uttered the word violin, he suddenly remembered Kahoko - an ordinary student from the Gen.-Ed Department who has a talent in playing the violin.

Now, he is becoming curious who really is performing the violin.

"_Maybe it's her!" _he said excitingly but frowned in the end.

''_Hey, what the heck will she be doing here this time? The competition was over. Why does she need to practice here in school?'' _He doubted.

His curiosity grew bit by bit until he can't take it anymore. Twisting the door knob, he abruptly opens the door and exclaimed.

"_Whooaaahh…! It really is her..!" _He shouted to the top of his voice.

The player hits the wrong note because she was alertly surprised when Kazuki cried out loud few steps away from her. Kazuki realizes that he is in front of her staring at herself. Realizing his reckless moves, he started babbling his never ending apology.

"_Oh, uh...uh...uh... You see, uhm…, please forgive me for interrupting from your practice Kaho-chan. _He uttered for the seventh time. He bows down his head repeatedly to the ground showing that he really is sorry.

"_It's alright Hihara-senpai. There's no need to apologize. After all it was not a perfect performance. I miss some major notes and I am not really focusing to my performance_

"_He's just so like him. Same old cheerful Hihara-senpai. He's just the way I like him" _she mused as her warmed at the thought. "_What are you thinking Kahoko Hino! He's just your senpai. You can't just say things like that to him!" _ She mentally reprimanded

_Oh yeah, why did you shrieked lately?" _She asked.

Kazuki was shocked that he didn't expect her that she'll ask that question. Unable to make a reasonable excuse, he just kept on sniggering while scratching his head so that Kahoko will not able to find out that he is already humiliated.

"_Oh, it's just nothing. You see uh... uhm… you know.. I was.. uh…"_

Kazuki can't find an explanation. He just kept on repeating his words.

"_Ok... Ok... Hihara-senpai. It's not a problem to me anyway. Don't force yourself utter your words." _She said showing her blooming gleam at him.

"_Ehehehehehe…." _He laughed.

"_You just played Gavotte huh? Before, I thought it was Tsukimori who was playing it but I don't believe that he plays that kind of piece for fun. I was right. It was really you who played it..!" _He said while scratching his forest-green hair.

"_Ahuh…yup..! It was me…"_ she said cheerfully.

"_Hahahaha…! What in the world would that ice cube perform the playful Gavotte piece for him to enjoy for fun" _she laughed while imagining Tsukimori Len playing playfully like the way Kazuki play his trumpet happily.

"_Hey Hihara-senpai, let's play our instruments together. Gavotte again?" _she happily suggested

Kazuki's eyes widened in surprise that he didn't expect her to play with her once again.

"_Sure..! Why not Kaho-chan? We played this piece before, right? Why not play it again?"_ He said with the top of his voice, indicating that he was extremely pleased with her request.

"_Okay..! Hihra-senpai..! You really are very energetic this day huh?" _She said beaming at him.

"_Ah… she's so cute with her blooming smile" _He noted to himself as a tint of red shades crept on his face.

Kazuki took out his trumpet out of its case and he blows some notes before playing the piece. Behind that, he felt an awkward state in his body. It's like he wanted to stay with her for a while. It's very obvious that he doesn't like Kahoko.

"_**It's more than like**__, __**its love**__!"_ his mind screamed of the thought.

He admired her very much from their first encounter. He loves her so much that sometimes he cannot control the urge to hug her at least as her presence appears in front of him. It's difficult for him to confess his feelings to her. His high school life will not be so very valuable if he did not pursue what he aims for. Why will he not confess to her? It's simple. He's scared of her rejection and her reply to him that she doesn't have any special feelings for him and she just only sees him as her senior. Now that would really give him a torturous nightmare if that really happened.

"_Oh, Kaho.. if only you knew…" he sighed_

He rests his finger on his trumpet and stops blowing it.

"_I think this must be the perfect opportunity to tell her what I feel for her." _He said in his mind.

_"Are you ready Hihara-senpai?"_ Kahoko asked him."

Kazuki didn't hear her asking him. He keeps on thinking in what way he'll start his conversational plan. His mind is thinking deeper and harder until Kahoko noticed him spacing out.

"_Hihara-senpai..! Hey..! Are you Okay?"_ she asked in concern

Kahoko is getting a little bit impatient in waiting for his respond. Then Kahoko just had an idea to catch his attention.

She outstretched her pointer finger to Kazuki's ribs. She poked him on his ribs strongly for him to stop spacing out..

"_Wwwwwaaaaahhhhhh…! MAMA MIA…! WHAT WAS THAT..!"_

Kazuki jumped out of his surprise. As in he jumped high from his toes. He felt that something pointy hits his ribs and it really let him out of the blue from spacing out. It's indeed a little bit itchy but it tickled him out of his deep thoughts.

Kahoko laughed at him like there's no tomorrow. She kept on laughing at Kazuki's shock plus flustered face. She can't forgot what he said the when he shout out some words in a very fast way.

He felt a little bit embarrass because he did not pay attention to her. After all, he felt happy because he saw her laughing in an adorable and a childish way.

" _Aahh..ahah..uhm.. Sorry Kaho-chan.. Sorry for not-" _Kazuki uttering his words as Kahoko suddenly placed her index finger on his lips. His face flushes into red. After that, Kahoko returned to her position to perform.

"_Before we play Gavotte, Hihara-senpai are you alright?" _she asked.

"_No it's nothing Kaho-chan. I'm just thinking of something very personal" _He replied.

"_Okay Kaho-chan, are you ready...?"_ He asked

"_As all ever be" _she responded

1…2…3…go!

There, they start performing Gavotte. It seems that they are having fun. Kazuki looks at her face. There he began to think things about her in his mind.

**KAZUKI's POV**

**IN HIS MIND…**

"_Wow, there she goes. She never gives up playing her violin. It's so obvious that she loves her violin. Will she be transfer in the music department next school year together with Tsuchiura…?"_

"_Kaho-chan, before I leave this school, I need to confess my feelings to you. I hope that you'll accept me as your... You know… I want us to be connected. My life will not be complete without your answer. I am prepared for what will be your answer whether it is Yes or No. Whatever is your answer, I will accept it even it hurts. Just be happy Kaho-chan. If it's yes, then you make me the happiest guy in the world. I'll love you until the end. I will hold on for you. I can wait for you even if it takes forever. I want to spend my future with you for the rest of my life." You gave me many reasons to encounter the things you experienced. I'm so very thankful and lucky that we've met."_

"_The song is about to end. I must give my best shot for her."_

_**End of his thoughts.**_

**NORMAL POV**

The song ended with a soft note. Kahoko felt a little bit tired and so as Kazuki.

"_That was great Hihara-senpai..! I love it..! I wish we can play it again..! This was greater than before...!" _She said hapilly.

"_Yeah, you're right Kaho-chan..!" _He agreed gleefully.

"I_ must do it before she leaves." _He thought.

Kahoko placed her violin in its case and closed it. Then, she placed her violin case on the shade. Without her notice, Kazuki is still looking for the right moment for his intention.

She outstretched her body. It seems like she's warming up.

_"__Hey, Kaho-chan what are you doing?__ It looks like you're warming up for a soccer practice."_ He said.

"_Did Tsuchiura teach you how to play soccer?"_ He asked with a little bit of insecurity. It can't be helped. He's a guy. Any lovesick male should feel that way. Kahoko and Ryotarou are close and they always go together so he thought that there's a tendency that Tsuchiura asked her to go out with him.

"_Ahuh… he did teach me some warm ups on soccer. Well, my P.E. is soccer. So I guess I'm lucky enough to have Tsuchiura-kun to help me with it. It was he who suggested that I would exercise a bit before and after practicing. So, there we kept on hanging out sometimes." _She said honestly.

"_I see." _He replied. _"Oh, I just really want to embrace her" _he mused.

Kahoko stretched out her arm while Kazuki can't keep his eyes on watching her. Now, placed her hands on her hips and breathes the cool fresh air. Then she does the jumping jack move. After that, she stretched out her legs and bent her knees every second. Now she was done with her exercise. She walked to the wall near the door and leaned her back against the smooth cold wall as she slowly dropped her body on the floor. She's tired and she needs to rest to regain her energy.

"_So you're now tired Kaho-chan?" _he asked as he follows Kahoko and sat beside her.

"_Yes indeed, Hihara-senpai. I want to sit here for a while_." She said.

"_Okay, now is my chance… I'll just tell her what I feel. Well, here goes nothing.._." he sighed with a little bit nervous. '_I hope she won't freak out of what I'm going to say" _he added.

"_Uhm.. Kaho-chan, there's something important I need to say. Will you lend me your ears for a while Kaho-chan?"_ he suggested. Without looking at her face

Kahoko did not reply. He waits for a few seconds still she didn't reply. He stretched both of his legs and sighed.

He glanced at her side, then unexpectedly, Kahoko's head is falling at his direction then her head fell on his lap. Now he started to freak out. Looking like a dear caught in headlights, found her eyes shut and sleeping soundly.

He sighed.

"_Kaho-chan, I'll really miss you, my love." _

His heart started to pound louder and louder. It's roaring. Uttering the words 'my love' made his heart skip overwhelmingly in a beat. It's like there's no exact rhythm in the contraction of his heartbeat. He stroked her red-hair behind her ears. His eyes widened. Placing some strands of her hair behind her ear, found her beautiful smooth pinkish skin glows in his vision. It's like something is telling him to do something with it. Admiring her face is not enough to satisfy his self this moment. Her cheek seemed to invite him to kiss it gently. Half of his mind tries to hesitate with the idea from the other half of his mind and heart. "_This is not a good idea" _he thought. Honestly, he can't control his self now. He can't take it anymore.

He wanted to plant a kiss in her cheeks right now.

"_Is it okay for me to kiss her delicate cheek? After all, she can't feel it. She's exhausted."_

He gave in with the idea. Half of his mind loose over his heart and another half of his mind.

His face drew near to her face. As he got closer, her strawberry sweet treat scent attracted his nose to touch the tip of her nose. There's no turning back and he wants to do it now. Anyway, he liked his ideas but he must do it now before he regrets about it.

His nose touches her nose gently, slowly shook his head to rub his nose to hers. He felt a ticklish sensation in his uncontrollable sensual instincts. It seems he want better than that. He let his nose move a little bit closer and closer to her pinkish pale cheeks until at last in landed on the puffy part of her cheeks. At last, he kissed her cheeks soothingly with his soft tempting lip which is asking for more. Deep inside his mind, he's not contented on planting her only one kiss. If only he have her permission to kiss her lips, he would probably do it.

Again, he just placed his nose on the other side of her cheeks. He tenderly moved his face around her face with the touch of his nose then glided his lips in every detail of her cheeks until he reaches her neck. He soothed his lips on her neck and slowly moved to her left ear. In his mind, he thought he wished she could hear him right now. Although, he doesn't wants to disturb her beauty slumber. He whispered:

"_Kahoko, I'll never forget all about you. My love and adoration for you will never change as long as I still exist in this world." _

He wrapped the sleeping beauty around his arms, hoping nothing or nobody will distract his moment. He hugged her gently wishing not to let go of her. He planted another kiss on her forehead. His lips trace every single feature of her delicate cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he continued tracing her face back to her nose going downward until he feels something softer than her face that fits the shape of lips. He stopped on that part and holds his breath for ten seconds. Curious, he opened his eyes and just found his lips on hers. Then he swiftly let go of her lips and inhales more air. Panting, he didn't intend to touch her lips unless he has her permission. It was just and accident. It's not part of his intention. This means this is his first kiss!

He blushed as red as an apple, plus he could feel his ears producing hot steams. In his current state, he could almost faint but he instantly regained his self control. Looking at the person in front of him, he still held her near his body. Stroking the hair that covered her eyes, he touched her eyes gently. Musing to his self, He thought that he owns her now but he knows it is not. Oh, how he wished he could have her forever.

"_Kahoko, you really are a hard working person. Your success gives me inspirations. You gave me words of hope. That, I will never forget you; I will always stay by your side."_

Suddenly, the atmosphere is getting darker. Kazuki checked the time at Kahoko's wrist watch. It is still 4:00 pm and it's about to rain. Few seconds past, Kahoko moved her body. Kazuki heard her murmuring words which he seems that she's having a dream.

"_No… no... Please... Come back here. Don't leave me here…_

Until she suddenly scream. Kazuki tries to wake her up.

"_Aaaahhhhh..! Come back to me..!_

"Kahoko.. uh..uh.. I mean KAHO-CHAN…!" He yelled.

Kahoko woke up from her terrible dream. The sky is overcast. It slowly showers.

Kazuki could feel the falling droplets on his skin. Kahoko kept silent when she knew that it was only a dream.

"_Kaho-chan, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"_ He asked showing concern

Suddenly, a loud clash of the thunder surprised the both of them. Kahoko was terribly scared of thunder. She just suddenly grabbed Kazuki's waist and hold on so tight. That shocked him for a second but he directly paid his attention to her. As a man, he wanted to protect her and make her feel safe and happy. That's what he vowed to his self.

Kazuki managed to get their instruments and let themselves get inside for shelter. The rain is getting heavier and the wind is getting stronger. Kahoko is still embracing Kazuki and never dared to loose her grip at him.. Then, another thunder scared both of them which made Kahoko tightened her hug on him and Kazuki also held her tight at the same time.

"_Hihara senpai… please hold me tight... I'm afraid of the roaring thunder..." _she said shakily.

"_Don't worry Kaho-chan, I'll be holding you 'til it's over."_ He replied. _"And forever for sure" _he noted to his self.

The two remained in the same state. They're still embracing as tight as each other like no one can break them apart. Kazuki pulled her closer to his chest and let her feel safe and comfortable. Behind that scene, Kazuki don't wanna let go of her and just wanted to keep her for himself. He wanted to kiss her forehead again.

By and by the storm lowers its anger. The storm slowly stops. The teenagers are still holding each other. Kazuki loosened the strength of his embrace to let go of her but she instantly squeezes his body, making a sign that she wanted him to return again the hug. Kazuki smells her hair. The scent didn't change. She's smells sweet, making Kazuki let him touch her forehead with his lips.

The embrace took 5 minutes after the short storm. Kazuki didn't mind though. After a while, Kahoko finally loosened her embrace. She took two steps backward facing him. Silence took over the two as they just stare at each other. Before long, Kazuki looked at the other direction, turning his back to avoid her not to see him blushing while recalling all the things he did earlier.

"_Uhm, Hihara senpai, can we go to any of the practice rooms? I have something to tell you."_ She suggested

"_Okay_" he replied

Then the two go downstairs with their instruments and directly enter a practice room


	2. Chapter 2

Kahoko locks the door to make sure nobody can interfere. Luckily, the room is also soundproof.

"_Hihara senpai…" _she utter

Kazuki faces her and their eyes met.

"_Yes, Kaho-chan?" _He asked.

"_I'm sorry for not attending your graduation ceremony this morning." _She said and frowned. "_It's so annoying that you are going to college. I hope you know what I mean."_

"_You know what, I'm gonna miss you senpai.. Really…, really..,, really.., gonna miss you a lot senpai. I wish we could still see each other. I don't know where I can find someone who could play to cheer me up. You always make me happy. You're the first person whoever told me to enjoy life with music to the fullest." _She added.

While Kahoko is talking at him, he can't stand it anymore. He must tell her right away or else he'll regret. He wanted to hug her again.

"_Hihara senpai, there's something I wanted to say that I kept it for a long time hiding. Listen carefully__**…. I…lo.. **_Her words were cut by Kazuki.

"_Kahoko...!" _He cried out her first name.

Kazuki quickly engulf Kahoko with his arms holding her petite body around her tightly.

Kahoko was awestruck for a moment to the fact that her beloved senpai just called her by her first name. She felt strange at first but she fully grasped the thought of her senpai.

"_Oh Kazuki..!" _She cried out his first name carelessly but gasped in the end as she just called him by his first name as well.

Kazuki squeezed her her petite body just letting her know that she should give back a squeeze hug for him. Kazuki faced her as he stared at her seductive lips that are welcoming him to kiss her passionately. Kazuki let her lean her back against the wall as he slowly moved his face closer until his nose landed on hers. They both exchange interesting grins like lovesick fools. He carefully bumped his nose and rub against to hers and he could feel that she's breathing out warm air. Then he moved his head down to her neck then he started pecking it softly with his gentle lips.

Kahoko felt her knees are getting weaker at the same time she's nervous of what may happen. But she shrugged her thoughts and simply held his waist and pulls him closer for support.

Kazuki started pecking her neck going up until he reached her ears. He whispered the words: "I_ LOVE YOU KAHOKO" _She could feel him exhaling warm air out his of his mouth. Then he kisses her ear.

Kahoko pulled his necktie to reach his ears. She started brushing her lips on his neck then placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to reach him for better access. Brushing her lips on his neck, his cool sensational smell is inviting her to deepen it, intending to leave a mark. She gently bit his ear and whispered: "_I LOVE YOU TOO, KAZUKI_." She placed her hand on his messy hair and continuously kissed him in the most ticklish part of his neck. She moved her hand around his hair and making it messier.

Kazuki can't believe of what he heard that she loved him in return. What more could he ask for for he have been anticipating this moment to come but never expected that it would be this day. Trying to exit from his thoughts, he pushed her again against the wall then held her warm face and traveles his butterfly kisses around her every aspect of her face. He stopped the kiss for a few seconds to inhaled more air.

"_You know what my sweet Kaho, the first kiss was just an accident"_ he said.

"What_ do you mean, Kazuki? Did we kiss before?" _she asked.

Smirking at her, he held her face again and directly pressed his lips to hers. Kahoko was shocked of the sudden move Kazuki did lately. She felt weak and numb as he enticingly licked her lips. She is chilled through the bone because of his sudden actions. But in the end, she complied with his wishes as she willingly welcomed him in her mouth. Her legs are trembling as he kissed her overpoweringly. She slowly bends her knees until she is seated on the floor as he follows her lips going downward.

He stopped the kiss and looked at her in confusion.

"_Kahoko, are you alright?"_ He asked with concerned in his voice.

"_I'm sorry for what I just did..."_ He added.

"_There's no need for you to apologize, my love."_ She said lovingly.

"_I've been waiting for you, Kazuki. I always have the nostalgic feeling to be by your side." _She said.

"_What do you mean 'the first kiss was just an accident?', you're making me confused. When did we do that?" _She asked while staring at his cute serious countenance.

"_It's because I just did it earlier when you are in your pleasant catnap." _He replied.

"_I can't control my strong impulse feelings." _He added.

"_Really? Why? You should have done that instead of letting me fell asleep and had a bad dream about you that you are going to leave me. I don't want to happen in the reality Kazuki." _She said while sobbing.

Tears roll down from her eyes. Kazuki sat beside her and pulled her closer to him. He held her head gently to face him then he kissed every tear running down her from her cheeks.

Kahoko also pulled him closer to her chest.

"_Don't you ever leave me Kazuki. I can't stand on my own if you disappear in my sight."_

She said while she embraced him.

"_There's no way I will never leave you alone Kahoko. I promised from the bottom of my heart. I'll always be there for you. No matter what comes into our lives. There's nothing can break us apart. You will always be a part of my life. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You'll always be my sweet sugar baby." _He said showing her the expression that he really swears.

Delighted by his promising words, she drew near close to him as she presented an appealing smile at him. Then she suddenly pulled him closer and planted her lips on his. Kazuki's slowly laid his back on the floor as Kahoko pushed him and kisses him with a passionate desire, trying to convey to him how much she loved him. Her lips glided around his as he also responds her kisses. He pulled her closer and holds his breath.

It looks like they are having fun. They keep on exchanging kisses until they need to breathe in air. Kahoko broke the kiss and inhaled deeply. She looked at him as he looked at her, dot daring to braek eye contact. They both exchanged looks while trying to inhale more air. Kazuki wanted to follow what she did to him. He wanted to take his turn. It's unfair to him if he didn't let her lie on the floor.

Kazuki slowly raised his arms and hold Kahoko's shoulders. He lifted his body and let her roll under the grand piano. Trapping her between his legs, her head is between his arms supporting him to stare at her. He gave her a sly grin with full of desire which caused her to blush harder. And he find her reaction so cute as he wanted to continue.

He directly smacked her lips and pressed it harder than ever before. Now the two of them are enjoying their time. They are necking on the floor under the black grand piano. Kahoko pulls his chest closer to her breast. They are cuddling playfully, embracing tightly, kissing through their sexual desire, caressing as if in their own affection towards each other. Kahoko raises her head and pulled him trying not to let go of his lips every time Kazuki lifts his head.

Kazuki moved his lips around her face enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. Kahoko accidentally bit his nose which caused him to automatically lift his body in a flash and bumped his head under the black grand piano where they are sharing their quixotic moment. He bumped his head really hard as the grand piano makes a noisy sound.

" Aww..aw.._Ouch..! My head hurts. What's with the bite Kaho?" _he asked while scratching the painful part of his head, trying to ease the pain.

"_I'm sorry Kazuki, I didn't mean to do that." _She answered as she rose from her position and checked his head if its alright.

"_Just forget about that Kaho, let's get up it's already 5:30 pm. Your mother must be worrying about you." _He said.

"_Time doesn't matter to me silly." _She said _"Are you sure you're alright? _she pouted.

"_You don't have to worry about it. I'm perfectly fine. H__ow about I'll walk you home, Kaho." _He suggested energetically.

"_Sure thing. Mr. Jollyman. Why not? Okay then, let's get going. But before that, can we drop by to eat some cake?"_ She asked

"_Sure thing._ _Don't you think that this will be our first date?" _he smiled.

"_Come to think of it, yeah, its true. Then let's go!"_ she said happily.

The two carry their instruments and leave the practice room. Serenity took over them. And they just walk quietly to the main gate of Seiso Academy.

Kahoko broke the silence while they are walking home. And said

"_By the way I forgot to congratulate you Kazuki."_

"_Thank you my precious princess." _He said.

"_I also want congratulate you Kahoko."_

"_Huh? Congratulate me? What did I do? You know I am going to be a senior student next school year." _She said with her dazed mind.

"_Congratulations, Kahoko! You just won a man's loving heart." _He said as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips on her puffy rosy cheeks. Kahoko shut her golden eyes then open it again as he took his lips off on her face.

They both exchanged grins and continue walking on the way. As they walk, their hands intertwined and Kazuki held her smooth hands. That day, they started their relationship and Kazuki called this a success. No regrets! They found themselves walking on the way holding hands and Kazuki just slowly lift her hands and plant a soft kiss.

**SO, how was it? Please..! I need your reactions and comments…! Please review this story. What can you say about this story? PLEASE..! please type all the things you can say about this story. DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE PART 2 OF THIS STORY? Just tell me…**

**Okay, one last thing,... what kind of sequel do you want, RATED T or RATED M?**

**Please let me hear your desires... XD..!**

**THANKS AGAIN….**

**You can also read my other story entitled Puzzled (a Len and Kahoko story). **

**My next fanfict story is… THE BOND OF TWO BLOODS (an Azuma and Kahoko story).**

**Bye pipz…! **

**-shirnyl d-**


End file.
